USUK - Valentine's Day
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Arthur wakes up to see Alfred at his door with a gift and a card. He lets him in and cuteness endures. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for kisses and cuteness!


_So... This was written at school. And like a lot of pieces I write partially at school or when my mom's sitting next to me, I tend to not overly detail the kissing and stuff or just write a fluffy piece. So this is a fluffy piece in honor of our two favorite boys and the glory of Valentine's Day! Enjoy~!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _I don't own Hetalia, England, or America. Rated M for kissing and ~~~_

 **USUK – Valentine's Day**

The doorbell rang with the annoying tones overlapping each other, the haste of the person outside Arthur's door ringing it waking him out of his dead sleep with a start. "The 'ell...?" He slurred, rising out of sleep with his accent thicker than usual, wrapping his comforter around himself, as it was cold outside and he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. The insistent ringing grew in speed, the tones becoming painful in his ears as he walked to the front door, unlocking it and opening it to see whomever dared disturb his rest.

Alfred. Of bloody course it was Alfred... And for some reason he was standing there with a wrapped box tucked under his arm, a white envelope taped to the red wrapping paper. Arthur was confused for a moment and then realized what day it was, shaking himself mentally for forgetting. "Shut up and get inside. It's freezing out there..."

"Obviously you don't like being woken up early," was the chuckle from the taller blonde as he walked into the house, stooping a bit to take off his worn sneakers. There were a few stray flakes of snow caught in his hair, residue from the falling snow outside. He shivered as he took off his thick jacket. "But you're right; it is pretty cold outside..."

He dropped his gaze onto the now-somewhat-softened face of the Brit, smiling a bit and leaning over to kiss his cheek. His gaze lingered slightly on his thin frame, mostly covered up in the thick comforter but hanging on him in an attractive way. He noticed Arthur's quick glance and the blush that bloomed onto his face in pale pink.

"I bet I can tell what you're gonna say, and I don't want those words out loud." Ah, the tone he was using was so refreshing sometimes; part authoritative and part embarrassed, a few syllables with a stammer or a stutter in his haste to let them out. It wasn't his fault he was so cute sometimes... Alfred gladly took the other blonde into his arms, knowing that it was partly because he was embarrassed and trying to hide his body a little, and partly because he wanted to hug him. He felt a soft sigh, a sound of comfort and relaxation escape him. That is, until he swept the blonde into his arms. "Alfred?!"

All the American did was laugh at the Brit's swearing, the words he used not as threatening as they would be if he was truly angry at him. It was merely a ploy to stop him from seeing the other as cute or endearing, to stop him from looking at his reddened face in an air of adorable embarrassment and one of anger.

It was a surprise to the elder blonde that when the pair got to his bedroom the blue-eyed, bespectacled man didn't practically pitch the two of them into his bed. He stopped fighting, meager though his efforts were anyway, and relaxed, making sure that his blushing face was hidden in Alfred's shoulder. He was being gentle on purpose...

The corner of the box that was between his ribs jabbed him a little as Alfred sat down on the edge of the mattress, waiting for the emerald-eyed blonde to detach from his shirt, but he seemed like he didn't want to. He smiled a little and then scooted to the middle of the bed, taking out the present that was halfway into his lung at that point and shaking the blonde a bit. "Wanna open this?"

Arthur nodded and moved a bit, blushing slightly deeper for a moment as he noticed he was basically sitting in the other's lap, but then brushed it off and took the box from his hands. It was about the height and width of both of his fists stacked together, and when he tore away the red paper and opened the cardboard flaps he was met with white Styrofoam. He pried the box of Styrofoam from the box and cracked open the tape holding it together before looking inside.

He lifted a delicate glass orb from the layer of foam, the solid piece hefty but not too heavy. He gazed within the perfect sphere and caught sight of blue and red and sparkling white flecks in the glass, and when he turned it over in his hands, the chips of color made the early morning sun fly about his white walls and ceiling in wide bands of color, some of the color overlapping with each other.

"I thought to myself that y'know, it isn't real magic," Alfred started, softly looking at the gaze of delight and wonder on the emerald-eyed mans' face that made the elder blonde look so much younger to him. "But it's as close as my hands can make."

"You of all people made this?" The words were an astonished breath, granted, it had a bit of sarcasm that was characteristic of the blonde, but astonished and surprised and delighted nonetheless. He let the orb fall onto the sheets, bouncing a bit on his mattress, as he leaned over to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck, hugging him tightly. He felt the other blonde jump but then relax, wrapping his own warm arms around his waist. "I'm surprised, to say the least..."

"You didn't even get to read the card yet." Alfred withdrew his grasp and held the white envelope out to him. The blonde backed off and tore open the paper, trying his best to stifle the laughter at the pink and red motif of a cartoon dog holding balloons in its mouth on the front. Alfred leaned over and smiled. "I thought it was funny, so go ahead and laugh at it."

Then Arthur opened the card, the inside of the card lined with tiny, cramped writing on both sides of the inside. He took his time to read it, his eyes lingering on the phrases that hit him hard. About halfway through the first side he couldn't read anymore and had to take a moment to wipe away his tears, smiling and laughing at himself for getting so emotional over something. But he was... What Alfred was saying was the equivalent of him putting his heart on his sleeve, the normally loud and slightly obnoxious person around others at meetings and such seeming to be quite the opposite if what he was reading was to be true.

He felt Alfred's arms twine about his waist again, reading over his shoulder. Arthur twitched at the small puffs of air against his neck, sending goosebumps through him, as he knew Alfred was mouthing the words to himself. As if he was reassuring himself, as if this was his creed of faith that he was praying over and over again...

As he finished the letter, he felt Alfred lift his lips to his ear, whispering the words as he read them. "I love you…" Arthur leaned back on his chest and blushed, turning his head to meet his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too… Thank you…" He murmured against his mouth, pressing a hand to his cheek and holding him there for a moment longer before his nervous confidence ran short and he was reduced to a blushing mess.

A good day all around to the both of them, the elder blonde tucked away in Alfred's arms, warm and safe… He felt like home there… And it was completely perfect…


End file.
